


Brook's watch duty

by ohmygodnotme



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodnotme/pseuds/ohmygodnotme
Summary: A very short piece featuring Brook, inspired by one particular color spread (the artwork is included).
Kudos: 9





	Brook's watch duty

Thousand Sunny sailed smoothly, as it was being gently guided by the wind.

The Strawhats have set sail on a new and exciting adventure, currently heading towards a summer island.

But right now, the shore was still faraway, so they were just enjoying a rare calm day. In this nice warm weather, all the members of the crew could be found lazing around the deck, mostly doing nothing.

Yet suddenly, the sleepy mood was pierced with a scream.

Usopp accidentally splashed Nami with water he carried in a bucket, which resulted in Sanji getting a revenge on poor Usopp, all in the name of beautiful Nami-swan. That made Zoro join the battle as well, not wanting to miss a chance for training and pissing of the ero-cook. Now there, Luffy couldn't be excluded from the fun of course- and before anyone realised, all of the strawhats found themselves to be in the middle of the heated water splashing battle.

Except for one.

Brook was humming a song in the crow's nest. It was his turn on the watch duty, and even with the lively screams and laughter he could hear from his friends, he wanted to stay focused. Well, maybe he will write a song about this beautiful summer day.... sometime later, he thought.It would be nice to play it on one of the night banquets with rainbow lanterns and Sanji's sparkly drinks and delicious meals, they once in a while held.

The crew loved partying and afterall - it was the musican's duty to entertain his friends with some music!

His duty,

as well as his pride.

....

Yup, he really was happy.


End file.
